Lockers & Compliments
by ChocoIsu
Summary: A random encounter afters school leads Kairi to befriend a certain brunette (who has the most mesmerizing eyes ever), who likes to compliment others, especially her. Will this friendship turn into something more? SxK. OneShot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

Kairi sighed as she headed towards her locker, dragging her feet behind her. She quickly input her locker combination and stuffed her books inside her locker. At the thought of tomorrow, she smiled to herself.

It was a regular, Friday afternoon in Destiny High School. Many of its students had already left school, looking forward to their plans for the weekend. Kairi was one of the few remaining in the school, staying behind to study in the library. As she always did. Everyday.

Kairi had just moved from her extravagant home in Radiant Garden, to a cozy house in Destiny Islands. Her parents were tired of the city life and had wanted a breath of fresh air, so they decided to move. The only problem here was that Kairi absolutely did _not_ want to move.

Kairi had lived in Radiant Garden all her life. She had made many friends over time, had been recently elected vice-president of the student council, heck she even had a boyfriend before. However, all this was going to be thrown away just because her parents wanted a change in the environment. _No._ She would not go through with this.

But here she was, depressed and lonely, just a week into her new school. Why did she convince herself to not be selfish and go along with her parents' wishes? At first she thought this would be a refreshing experience. But it was anything but.

Since she had transferred in the middle of the year, she had no time to actually talk to anyone, as she had to catch up on the curriculum. Who knew the education in Destiny High would be more advanced? Also, the fact that she always kept to herself and took a while to open up to someone wasn't really an advantage in this situation. Her auburn red hair did not help her either, which turned heads in the hallway, and caused students to look at her in fear, as if she was a punk or something. Jeez, it was just her luck to get stuck with the red hair in her family.

So here she was on a Friday afternoon, tired, friendless, and no plans for tomorrow except for maybe watch TV. Oh, life couldn't get any better than this.

"Oh my God, why won't this goddamn lock open?!" She heard shouting from her right, and sighed. She spoke way too soon. Why were there people still here anyway? It was like five in the afternoon. Didn't everyone have to do something around here?

She finally decided to glance at the direction of the voice as the voice continued to complain about their lock. What met her eyes was a nearby boy, probably around her age, struggling with his lock. What caught her eyes wasn't his chocolate brown spiky hair, seemingly shooting in random directions, nor his kind of built body. What caught her attention was his beautiful cerulean eyes. They were _really_ pretty. Oh damn, did she just think that?

"Umm…," Kairi blinked as she was brought back from her day dream. She stared at the boy, who was now sheepishly rubbing the back of his head with his hand, glancing at her every now and then.

"Would you mind helping me open my lock?" He asked, shooting her an apologetic toothy grin. She sent him a questioning look, then directed her attention to the lock in front of him. She slowly walked to the boy's locker, her footsteps echoing in the empty hallway. The boy looked at her thankfully as she made her way over.

"What's your combination?"

"Oh, uh, 18, 32, 6."

_Click._

The boy stared at her in amazement, as if she was a goddess or something. His eyes twinkled in delight as she opened his locker. A bunch of papers came fluttering out of his messy locker, which was brimming with papers and books. However, he ignored this fact as he laughed in delight.

"Oh my God, thank you! I thought I was going to be stuck here all day! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" He shouted, unconsciously wrapping his arms around Kairi. Her eyes widened as she felt his arms wrap around her petite frame. Um, what?

He seemed to notice her discomfort, as he let go seconds later, still smiling like an idiot. As the boy kept on smiling, she noticed the papers on the floor and bent down to pick them up. The boy, finally noticing the mess on the floor, bent down as well, gathering the papers without care.

"Sorry about the hug. It's a habit of mine to initiate skinship."

"It's alright."

After all the papers had been gathered, she neatly formed a single stack, and handed it back to the boy. He gave her a thankful smile, and stuffed the papers in his locker, much to her dismay.

"Oh hey, I didn't catch your name?" He asked as he followed her to her own locker. Kairi shot him a sideway glance as she closed her locker, his toothy grin still etched in his face.

"Kairi."

"Kairi? Kairi…Kairi! Pretty name." She felt a slight blush rise to her cheeks, murmuring a thank you to him.

"I'm Sora, by the way!" He said, stretching out his hand for a handshake. She slowly took his hand, and was almost shaken by Sora's enthusiasm. He suddenly looked at his watch, and gasped, a look of panic running over his face.

"It's 5:30 already?! Aww, I told Riku I was going to meet him at 5:45. Oh man oh man, I'm going to be late!" He shouted urgently as he took off on a jog, his brown tresses bouncing up and down on his head. She watched him take off in a hurry, and sighed.

"He's kind of weird," she murmured to herself as she made her way out of the building. As she was leaving the school gate, she heard a shout behind her, calling her name. She turned around and was met by Sora waving at her excitedly and frantically.

"Bye, Kairi!" He shouted, a toothy grin spreading across his face. She waved back awkwardly as a male voice called for Sora. He gave her one last wave, and took off in the direction of the voice.

She nodded to herself as she walked home.

"Yup, he's a weird one." As she said this, she couldn't help a little smile spreading across her face.

* * *

One week had passed since that eventful meeting. Kairi had noticed him in her first period class, dozing off in the back as the teacher droned on about the different elements in the periodic table. He was also in her gym class, at least she thought he was, as she every so often saw a flash of brown spikes whizzing past her. She shrugged to herself as she headed into the girl's locker room. He probably didn't remember her anyway, as she noticed that he was always hanging out with big crowds, always talking and smiling. Every now and then, she would stare at his cerulean eyes, how they sparkled and brightened as he talked.

She didn't see him afterschool after that day, that is until…

Kairi was too busy studying and cramming material into her head that she didn't notice that it was finally Friday again. She sighed as she opened her locker, her arms tired of carrying so many books and papers. Teachers in this school were really crazy. They should be banned from giving truckloads of homework for the weekend.

She suddenly heard someone grunting from her right. And a few huffs of frustration.

"I hate you lock!" A familiar voice whined.

She glanced to her right and was not so surprised to see Sora, struggling with his lock. She couldn't help herself as her eyes slid to look at his beautiful, cerulean eyes.

They were mesmerizing.

"Oh hey, Kairi! Could you help me open my locker?" She jumped a little in surprise at the call and noticed that Sora was looking in her direction.

She slowly made her way in his direction, feeling a hint of déjà vu at the situation. It hit her again as he gave her a toothy sheepish grin.

As she inserted the lock combination, Kairi couldn't help but feel Sora's gaze on her every move, and felt a bit self-conscious.

_Click._

"Oh my god, thank you!" He shouted, and gave her a hug. She felt that awkward feeling creeping up again, and slightly pushed Sora away. He let go again, and gave her an apologetic smile.

"Thanks again," Sora smiled at her, as he followed her to her own locker. Kairi kept quiet as she placed her books inside her locker. This didn't discourage Sora, however, as he continued talking.

"You know, I never see you on Mondays to Thursdays. Why's that?"

"I stay in the library after school, studying."

"Studying? What for? The curriculum isn't that hard. I thought you had club everyday or something. I only have club on Fridays." She shot him a sideway glance as she closed her locker. He sure was nosy. However, she was once again captured by his deep eyes, which looked at curiously.

"I just transferred here last week." A look of surprise crossed his face, and his eyes widened in understanding.

"Oh so _you're_ the transfer student. All my friends told me there was a transfer student in our school. No wonder I haven't seen you before." He nodded to himself in understanding, and looked at her. She nodded as well, never realizing how much fuss she had caused in the school.

"Hey, could I see your schedule?" He asked, and smiled at her gratefully as she handed him the small slip of paper. He quickly scanned the paper and his eyes widened, turning his head towards her.

"You have classes with me? Are you serious?" He asked, rereading the paper over and over again. She murmured a "yes" as he looked up from the paper.

"Sorry I haven't noticed you in any of our classes," He gave her a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of his head. "I find it impossible to stay awake in chemistry. And during gym, I'm um… let's just say I really like sports."

She nodded in understanding, and readjusted her bag on her shoulder.

"Goodbye, Sora." She said politely, shooting him a small smile as she walked away, leaving a stunned Sora at her locker. Not even a few steps away did she hear words that made her face heat up.

"You look really cute when you smile." She heard him say and whirled around, shocked and embarrassed by his words. He gave her a wide grin, showing his pearly white teeth. She felt her ears flaming as she murmured a small thank you, and looked down at her shoes.

"Well, I'll see you around Kairi. You should smile more often." He said, patting her on the shoulder and walked away. Kairi remained there, stunned, his words sinking in.

"_You look really cute when you smile."_

"_You should smile more often."_

She smiled unknowingly, realizing that that was the first compliment she had gotten since she had moved here.

_I guess he's not that bad._

* * *

Every day after that, Kairi caught herself looking at Sora, silently watching him sleep in chemistry, or score a goal in gym. And every time she looked at him, unless he was sleeping, he would always look back at her and give her a wide toothy grin, his beautiful cerulean eyes twinkling. She couldn't help smiling back at him.

They would see each other every day on Friday, afterschool, with the same situation: Sora needing help with his lock. She would always help him, and would get a hug in return. He would talk to her about the most random things, and somehow always found a way to compliment her. She didn't mind his company, and actually looked forward to meeting him on Fridays.

And she would never admit it, but she was starting to find Sora… attractive.

Ah yes, life wasn't looking that bad for Kairi at the moment. Ignoring the fact that she still had to cram like crazy at the end of the day and the students in the hallway still staring at her like she was the leader of a biker gang, people were finally slowly warming up to her. She sighed in relief, not having to walk the hallways forever alone anymore. Everyone on campus was pretty nice. That is, if you didn't mind a certain number of individuals, known to the school as "Sora's Fan Club."

"Oh my God, guys! Sora's looking this way! Kyaaaa– "

Oh yes, the fangirls. They consisted of many girls that were head over heels over Sora. She would always find them in the hallway, scurrying after a hustling Sora, who was too busy running away to even look around him. Most of the school ignored them, even giving Sora props once in a while for gathering so many girls. Kairi noticed that they were in a lot of her classes, but mostly in her chemistry and gym class.

She noticed Sora's smile waver a bit, but still waved to his (rather annoying) fangirls. She could have sworn they had made her ears bleed as his action only heightened the volume of their squeals.

"Oh my goodness, Sora just waved at us! I repeat, he freaking _waved_ at us!"

"Someone, hold me!"

Kairi groaned as the squeals continued and moved away from the huge crowd of fangirls starting to form.

"Sora, Sora, Sora, Sora, kyaaa– "

_Where is the turn off button._

As annoying as they were, Kairi didn't mind them that much. As long as they didn't bother her, and she didn't bother them, everything would be fine.

Well, she hoped.

The next day, when Kairi walked into her first period class, she was surprised to not find Sora sleeping in the back. He was always there before her, well usually. She tried not to look disappointed as she sat down in the front of the class, taking out her books.

She tentatively looked at the clock in the front of the room and sighed as the bell rang. Ten minutes into the period and she sighed again.

_Guess he's not coming._

"Alright, class, please open your textbooks to pa– "

"I'm not late!" Kairi looked up as a familiar voice shouted from outside the hallway. With a bang, Sora slid the classroom door open, panting. He sighed in relief as he made his way to the teacher.

"I'm sorry teacher! I could have sworn I set my alarm yesterday, but for some reason it didn't go off this morning, and– " He was cut off by the teacher, who held up his hand, signaling for him to stop blabbering.

"Yes, yes, Mr. Sora, we understand your situation. Just please, head to you seat _quietly_._" _

He thanked the teacher and made his way to his seat. As he passed Kairi's seat however, he shot her his famous pearly white smile. She couldn't help but smile back at him, kind of relived that he had come to school today.

However, after Sora had sat down and their chemistry teacher continued the lecture, she could have sworn she felt poisonous daggers digging into her back. She took a hesitant glance behind her and was met by many pair of female eyes glaring at her. She gulped nervously and looked towards the board.

_Oh crap, I just angered the fangirls._

* * *

Kairi sighed as she made her way to her locker, dumping her books inside without care. This was the worst day of her life, right next to the day she moved.

The whole day, whenever she walked in the hallway, there would be literally _hundreds_ of girls glaring at her as she passed by. She had just recently gotten used to the stares people gave her, but now this? These girls weren't playing around when it came to Sora.

News spread like wildfire among the fan club. That Sora had shot his trademark grin towards the _transfer student._ Their world must've been ending or something because at times, some girls would just start crying.

Well, at least she confirmed that Sora had never had a girlfriend before. The fangirls would have started a war against the poor girl.

In fact, she even skipped gym because of them. Something about raging fan girls and dodge ball did not seem right in her mind.

As Kairi turned around, she took note of the three girls in front of her, all glaring at her. She rolled her eyes and waited for the girls to start speaking.

She wasn't scared of them. Not at all. She just didn't like getting messy with other people. Especially big groups.

"Hey you, Kora was it?

"Actually it's Kai–"

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Listen up, _Kora_. Don't get so full of yourself just because Sora gave you a smile okay?"

"Wait, wha– " She started, but was cut off by the "leader" of the group, who continued her tangent.

Kairi rolled her eyes as they continued blabbering about their "precious" Sora. She couldn't wait for this to be over so she could just go home.

"Look here transfer student. Sora's nice to everyone. Don't think that just because he gives you hugs and smiles that you're any more special than everyone else, alright? You're just given a little more attention because you're a transfer student. That. Is. It. Don't you dare take advantage of his kindness."

Kairi sighed and just nodded. There was no use talking to them. She honestly just wanted to go home. Tomorrow was finally Friday, and she couldn't wait for the weekend to come so she could rest.

After what seemed like eternity, the fan girl finally stopped ranting, and shot a sickly sweet smile at Kairi. She cringed as the girl smiled at her, waiting for her reply.

"Look guys," Kairi started, fiddling with her bag. "I don't expect any special treatment from him. Sora and I are just friends. Nothing more. You can't tell me who to be friends with or not. However, I won't take advantage of his "kindness" or whatever, just like you asked. Now, will you leave me alone?"

The girls nodded in satisfaction, as the leader gave her a smug smile. "Fair enough."

Kairi sighed in relief and started to walk away from the group of girls in front of her locker. However, right before she turned the corner, one of the girls shouted after her.

"You aren't any more special than we are!"

She really thought she wasn't affected by their words. After all, they were just a group of petty fan girls of her friend. She really didn't care about what they thought.

However, as she walked home that day, she couldn't help their words sinking in.

"_You aren't any more special than we are!"_

"_You're just given a little more attention because you're a transfer student."_

"… Is that true?"

* * *

The following day, Kairi noticed a slight change in her behavior. She was suddenly more self-conscious when Sora was around. She couldn't help but look away every time he turned his head to look at her, missing his trademark smile. During gym, as the girls were squealing over how cool Sora was, she couldn't help but tune out the noise and go into a hazy daydream.

Which resulted in getting hit on the head by a volleyball. Great.

Even after that, she still remained a bit light headed, and ignored the commotion.

During class, she absent-mindedly spun her pen in her hand, and paid no attention to the teacher.

Overall, Kairi didn't know why she was acting like this. It wasn't like her to be such an air-head. But for some reason, today was an exception. Her head was pounding as many thoughts scrambled through her mind.

She knew she was really out of it when she found herself sleeping in the library afterschool. How did that happen? The last thing she remembered was sitting down with her textbooks and opening them to random pages.

She glanced at the clock in front of the room and gasped, jumping from her seat.

_Oh my God, it's 5:45?! I would have left school by now._

She hurriedly stuffed her papers in her bag, grabbed her textbooks, and dashed out of the room, giving the librarian a quick goodbye. The librarian looked at her questionably, but waved back anyway.

As Kairi ran closer to her locker, she noticed a silhouette of someone crouching near her locker. Cautiously, she approached her locker, and peered at the person who was apparently sleeping against her locker. She raised her eyebrows, surprised, and softly tapped the person on the shoulder.

"Sora?"

Sora slowly opened his eyes, only to close them again and groan. He ruffled his already messy hair and yawned.

"Oh mornin', Kairi… Kairi?!" Almost immediately, he jumped up from his seat, his eyes widened. For the first time today, she looked right into his deep cerulean eyes. They were twinkling as usual, bright and beautiful. She once again fell into a trance, unable to keep her eyes away this time.

"Hey, you finally looked at me in the eyes," She heard him say, his eyes wrinkling in delight. Now it was her turn to jump from his sudden remark, causing her to drop her books all over the floor.

She crouched down to pick up her books, stacking them one on top of the other. Her hand reached for the last book, but stopped when Sora's hand picked it up, and placed it on top of the pile.

"Thanks," She mumbled, placing the books in her locker. She shyly looked at him, feeling self-conscious again. He only smiled back his trademark smile, his pearly white teeth showing.

"Do you need help opening your locker again?" Kairi asked, twiddling her fingers together. She remembered what time it was again, and looked at him questionably. Why was he still here? And why was he sleeping on her locker?

"Uh, not exactly. I just wanted to talk to you." He said, giving her a cheeky smile as he ruffled his hair again. She gulped as she felt herself growing more and more nervous.

"Um, did I do something wrong? Cause if I did, I'm sorry," He said, looking around nervously. She widened her eyes as she saw the slight panic in his eyes.

"No, no, you didn't do anything wrong, Sora. I just… I've been having an off day, that's all," She replied, giving him a genuine smile. At least she thought she was having an off day. She honestly did not know why she was acting like this today. His eyes shot up to look at her, already twinkling with delight. A wide grin spread across his face as he sighed in relief.

"Oh okay. Phew, I was sure you were mad at me or something." He said, his voice filled with delight.

"Why would you think that?" She mumbled, for some reason a bit nervous. She twirled a strand of her hair in between her fingers, a habit of hers that happened when she was nervous.

Sora stayed quiet for a moment, staring at her. Then he gave her a smile as he said;

"I really do love the color of your hair."

At first, Kairi blushed, looking down at her shoes, mumbling a small 'thank you'. She always did this when he gave her a compliment. Then she remembered what happened yesterday.

"_Sora's nice to everyone."_

"_You're just given a little more attention because you're a transfer student."_

Her eyes saddened at remembering what they said. Was it true? Sora _was_ known for his kindness. And she _was_ the transfer student. Why did he keep complimenting her? Was he just pitying her?

For some reason, the word 'pity' was stuck to her mind. With this in mind, it somehow made sense why he kept complimenting her. After all, she didn't see him complimenting other girls as much as he did to her.

So he was just giving her compliments because he was kind and he felt pity for her? She saddened at the thought as she realized that that must have been it.

And here she thought he was genuinely complimenting her. Guess not.

"Hey, is everything okay?" She heard a familiar voice ask. She finally remembered the situation she was in, and looked at him, a bit angry and hurt.

"Why do you keep complimenting me?" She finally asked, gripping her bag tightly. He looked at her, surprised, and looked away, a slight blush creeping to his face.

"Well, um, that is– "

"It's because you feel pity for me, right?" At this, Sora looked at her, still surprised, his eyes showing his confusion.

"What, no. Why would you– " She cut him off again, putting up her hand to stop him from talking.

"I don't want your pity just because I'm the transfer student, okay? I honestly don't need your empty compliments to make me feel better. I can manage on my own," She said, looking at him straight in the eye. She soon regretted even opening her mouth however, as his eyes darkened, and a look of hurt crossed his face.

"…Is that what you think of me?" He asked, slowly stepping closer to her. He looked straight into her eyes, any twinkle previously there long gone. She broke eye contact and looked elsewhere as he edged closer and closer. "That I pity you because you're the transfer student?"

"Of course that's what you think of her! After all, she is just some transfer student." A voice said, making both Sora and Kairi turn their heads in their direction. There stood, looking quite proud, the fans that had confronted her just yesterday.

Sora tensed next to her, and hissed, "_What?_"

"We know you are too nice for your own good, Sora. And as you can see, your kindness and pity is clearly bothering her. I suggest you leave her alone from now on." Both girls next to the leader nodded, agreeing with her, "You should play with us instead. We'll gladly accept your kindness."

Kairi couldn't take it anymore. She pushed Sora away, and without glancing back, ran away. She felt tears welling up in her eyes as she ran out of the school, not stopping until she reached her home.

Running up to her room, she slammed the door close and slid down against the door. She hugged her knees as she felt her tears finally dripping from her eyes.

She could tell that she was definitely overreacting. He was just a boy. A stupid boy, with a stupid toothy smile and stupid beautiful cerulean eyes.

Then it hit her. Why else was she feeling so sad and disappointed? Why else was she overreacting to what they said? A sad smile spread across her face, as she came to a realization.

_I like him. I like Sora._

* * *

The following weekend after what happened on Friday, Kairi tried to clear her head, and stay positive. After coming to an understanding with her feelings, she felt much better. As she studied for her tests and did her homework, she couldn't help her thoughts wandering to a certain brown haired boy. Which made her nervous.

She would have to apologize to him when Monday came. She had definitely overreacted to the situation. So what if Sora was pitying her? She should be grateful! He was one of the first people in Destiny High to actually talk to her and get to know her. She would gladly accept his empty compliments if it meant remaining friends.

Even if she wanted to be more than that.

Monday finally came after a dreary cloudy weekend. The sun was shining brightly above her head as Kairi walked to school. She hoped the sun was a sign of what would happen today. A happy ending.

As Kairi sat down in her first period class, she glanced behind her, hoping that the brunette was there. Luckily, he was, even though he was sleeping, as usual. She felt a small smile spread across her face at the sight of Sora. She turned her head towards the front of the room, and decided that she really wanted to fix the situation between them.

Unfortunately, she was unable to catch up with him after class. However, gym soon came, so she wasn't all that worried. As she jogged to the volleyball court, she looked around until she located the familiar brown spikes and cerulean eyes.

Expecting Sora to look her way as usual, she busied herself admiring his eyes. They were truly beautiful in her eyes.

As he finally turned his head her way, she put on a bright smile and gave him a little wave.

To her disappointment, however, his gaze raked right past her and landed at the other side of the court. She was surprised to say the least. He never failed to make eye contact with her, even when he was busy playing a game. She felt a sharp pang hit her chest as she came to a conclusion.

_He must be really mad at me._

Her eyes turned away in disappointment, and made her way to the benches nearby. She sat there for the rest of the period, mulling over what happened.

Even as she sat down to study in the library, she couldn't concentrate on what she was doing, too preoccupied with her own thoughts. She finally pushed the textbook away and sighed, giving up after reading the same sentence five times.

Maybe if she hadn't pushed him away like she did, she would be in a better situation. Well, whatever happened, happened. She had put herself in this situation, and she was going to have to deal with it.

Kairi wasn't the type to spend all her time dwelling over the past. She liked living in the present.

As the final bell rang, she made her way to her locker as she usually did.

As she approached her locker, she noticed someone leaning against one of the lockers. Curious, she took a discrete peak at the person, and was shocked. It was Sora, leaning against his locker, hands in his pockets, seemingly deep in thought. His eyes were half closed, and his mouth was formed into a tight line.

She was about to tap him on the shoulder, but then remembered what had happened only a few hours ago. He had ignored her. She down casted her eyes, and withdrew her hand. She quietly placed her books inside her locker, and closed it.

With a sigh, she re-adjusted her bag on her shoulder, and started walking away. She gave Sora one last look, and quickly looked away.

_I really am sorry, Sora._

She was suddenly stopped by a hand grabbing a hold of her wrist. Her eyes widened as she turned around, and was even more surprised to see Sora _smiling_ at her. It wasn't his full on trademark smile, but at least it was something. His eyes were looking at anything but her, making Kairi feel slightly disappointed, but she still smiled back at him anyway.

"Hey Kairi, could you help me open my locker?" She looked at him, a bit shocked that out of all things he could have said to her, he had asked her to _open his locker._ She found it a little strange that he had waited for her just because of that. She felt a tad bit more disappointed as she walked to his locker, a tight smile on her face. He really didn't want to be friends anymore.

_Click._

Hundreds of rose petals fluttered out as she opened his locker. She squeaked as they fell all around her, but soon felt an immense happiness fill her chest as she realized what was happening. A tiny petal landed on her hand as she held it out. She giggled to herself as she looked all around her, petals falling left and right. She then glanced at Sora, who was giving her a cheeky smile, his pearly white teeth showing, and his deep cerulean eyes twinkling.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a stack of notes piled at the bottom of his locker. She picked up the one on top of the pile, and slowly unfolded the small piece of paper. Her eyes were greeted with a single line, written neatly in black pen.

_Your hair smells like roses._

She blushed as she read the line, instantly feeling butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She picked up another piece of paper and read it.

_You have a really nice laugh._

Kairi blushed again, and picked up another piece of paper, and another and another.

_Your eyes are beautiful._

_It's cute when you get flustered._

_Your personality makes you so adorable._

She finally picked up the last piece of paper, which was shaped like a heart, and slowly unfolded it.

"I like you."

She whirled around and was immediately brought into Sora's embrace as he wrapped his arms around her thin frame. He rested his head on her shoulder, and held her lovingly. Kairi felt her heart skip a beat as she repeated his word over and over again in her head. She hugged him back tightly, enjoying his sweet scent.

They stayed like that for a while, enjoying each other's embrace.

* * *

"Hey, Sora?"

"Hm?"

"Do you really not know how to open your locker?"

He laughed as they walked past the school gate, hands intertwined. She looked at him questionably, causing him to give her a cheeky smile and squeeze her hand.

"Why do you ask?" He asked as they made their way to Kairi's house. Even after assuring Sora that he didn't need to escort her, he insisted on taking her home anyway. He found it cute when she blushed and gave up, grumbling underneath her breath.

"Well, I just find it a little funny that it's the middle of the school year, and yet, you still don't know how to open your locker?" She inquired, swinging their hands back and forth as they walked.

"…I was waiting for a pretty girl to open it for me?" He said, smiling when he saw a blush appear on her cheeks. She looked down at her shoes, embarrassed.

"You're stupid, Sora." He gave her a fake look of shock as he widened his eyes, and placed his free hand on his chest.

"_Excuse me?_ Is that how you thank me? I see how it is." He shot her an accusing look, but could not keep up the act as she giggled at his "attitude".

He gave her hand another squeeze as he said, "I actually do know how to open my locker, thank you very much."

"So you were pretending to not know this whole time?" She accused him, as they turned the corner to her street. He chuckled again, and shook his head.

"Well, not exactly. My locker was a little jammed the first time we met, and I actually needed help…" He looked at her as she gave him questioning eyes, telling him to continue.

"Okay, so I did pretend to be dumb. There, happy?" He finally admitted, and smiled as she laughed, a sound that was like music to his ears.

"To be honest, I did it because I wanted to get to know you." He said, his voice warm with affection. She blushed as he looked at her, his eyes twinkling. She stopped in her tracks, and turned to face him, a little embarrassed as Sora squeezed her hand again.

"Thanks, Sora. You don't know how much that means to me." Kairi said quietly, looking down at her shoes. He stayed quiet for a moment, his thumb rubbing against her palm.

"Okay then. Try." She looked up in surprise as Sora shot her a tooth-filled grin.

"What?" She asked, slightly confused. His grin widened even more as he replied.

"Compliment me. Tell me how much I mean to you." Her ears set aflame at his request, and her eyes averted elsewhere, clearly embarrassed.

"Um…" She started, pulling her hand away from his, and twiddling her thumbs.

"Yes?" He pressed on, looking at her in anticipation.

"Um…"

"Go on…"

"Your hair is… messy?" She finally said, giving him a half smile. He rolled his eyes at her comment, but still laughed anyway.

"Oh, gee, thanks. Well, continue." She blushed as he looked at her with anticipation, averting her eyes as she raked her brain. She really did want to compliment him, but she didn't know about what! The way he made her feel so happy, elated even, the way he never failed to smile at her, the way his eyes twinkled when he looked at her... Her blush deepened as she shyly looked up at him.

"…Your eyes." She started, her face growing hotter by the second.

"…They're beautiful." She finally muttered, her cheeks hot. It was quiet for a moment, as Sora looked up at her, a blank look on his face. She suddenly felt arms wrap around her, enveloping her in a tight hug. She felt him grin as Kairi snuggled her face into his shoulder, and took in his scent.

"Thanks, Kairi." He whispered into her ear, making her heart flutter in delight. He pulled away after a while, a wide smile on his face. She couldn't help but smile back.

"Is that all you got?" He asked, his eyes twinkling at her mischievously.

"Well, no, um…" She stuttered, looking anywhere but at him.

"Geez, you're too cute." He cupped her flaming cheeks, and kissed her. Her eyes fluttered closed as she clutched his shirt. They both looked flustered as they pulled away, and laughed.

"Your lips are sweet." They said in unison, and smiled. Sora, the wide tooth-filled smile that she so loved, and Kairi, the sweet smile that lit up her face that he found adorable.

They closed their eyes, and shared another sweet kiss.

* * *

After 2 years+ I HAVE APPEARED AGAIN! Um, I don't know what to say really, cause the only excuse I have is school so... yeah. At least I finished all my stories before disappearing from the face of the universe, yeah? Okay, so the ending was a bit rushed I'm sorry. I lost inspiration near the end. I really wanted to put something up though, and I really did like this idea so uh yeah here you go.

I might upload another story in the future, if I get an idea or something. Yeah. Kay, bye!


End file.
